


Motivational Sound Machine

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Song Fic #8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: In which Citron creates something for Satoshi as a farewell gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT?! A song fic that has nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V? 0-0 
> 
> Anyway this is what I get for listening to Train's 'Drive by'. (Citron was just tilting his head in agreement in the vision to the beat so that's what inspired this)

**“Crick.”** The sound of the pressure building up as he turned the screwdriver on his latest invention. Clear glasses reflected the light from the lamp that was closeby as he grinned.

 

“Heh heh.” Citron grinned at the completion of his newest invention. Well… Citron sweatdropped as it was not really an invention. Citron placed both of his hands on the radio to carry it.

 

“I wonder what he will think of this one.” Citron said out loud in wonderment. While he was sure his sister was bound to make fun of him again, this was built with one person in mind. Citron walked toward the exit with an excited grin in place as he could not wait to see his reaction. As he walked down the stairs he took careful steps making sure to be cautious of not breaking the gift. Citron finally made it down when he heard the sound of his voice.

 

“Thunderbolt!” Satoshi’s voice shouted.

 

“Pi-ka.CHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!” The electric rodent shouted and Citron heard the sound of electricity crackling as the yellow electric rodent was training with its electricity. Citron walked out of the building to see Pikachu with his tiny fists pumped up as it looked at Satoshi.

 

“That’s it Pikachu! Let’s continue training for our next adventure.” Satoshi said.

 

“Pika Pika.” Pikachu responded raising his left fist up. Citron felt a lukewarm feeling inside of him. He had known that Satoshi would be leaving on to his own next adventure once he had finished the league in Kalos but he did not want it to end so soon. Citron took slow steps toward the duo as Satoshi noticed him.

 

“Citron.” Satoshi called out and Citron felt a warmth in his heart at being recognized by his adventurous partner.

 

“Hey Satoshi.” Citron called back.

 

“What do you have there?” Satoshi asked noticing something in his hands. Citron grinned his usual grin whenever he was going to introduce his newest invention.

 

“I call this the Motivational Training Sound Machine!” Citron shouted with enthusiasm as he extended it to Satoshi.

 

“Or the common term for it ‘Radio’.” Citron said. Satoshi took it in his hands as he was awed.

 

“It’s so cool! I will use it right now!” Satoshi said as he pressed the 'On' button. As soon as he did music started to sound around the area.

 

“Oooohhhhhh.” Satoshi responded in awe as he tilted his head registering the beat from the music.

 

“Yes. With this we will be able to train harder.” Satoshi said. He then looked at Citron.

 

“Let’s train Citron.” Satoshi said taking Citron by surprise as Satoshi grabbed him by his shirt causing Citron to run as he followed his companion. Citron gave a small smile at what was happening. While he would normally want to stop, he wanted to continue with Satoshi for the little time they had before Satoshi left Kalos. The Motivational Training Sound Machine continued to play as the two then began training with their Pokemon and not once did it end up breaking.


End file.
